Hovermorph
Background In the Stellar-Fire video game, the player controls an experimental hovermorph ship known as the Raven that was going to be used against an enemy known as the Draxon. Like the words that make up the name implies, the ship morphs as it enters the atmosphere of a planet or moon in order to adapt to its surroundings, and it hovers over any surface. Unlike the Raven’s predecessors in the Stellar games before it (Stellar 7 and Arctic Fox), it is actually a ship that is capable of interstellar flight this time around, unlike being a ground surface only, tank-like ship in the majority of the previous Stellar games. Stellar-Fire story The Draxon is an enemy that has been consuming sentient life, planet by planet, and has conquered over 10,000 worlds by the year 2206. They are bringing their assault to Earth. A small squadron of three ships was tapped to lead an assault against the Draxon by slipping through a weak force shield past the Draxon’s home planet Arctura’s outer moon of Xarz Voor. Unfortunately the squadron was discovered by Draxon interceptors, resulting in them destroying the two wing ships, leaving only the Raven and its commander to infiltrate all six moons, then go after Arctura itself. Raven hovermorph, basic functions The raven is equipped with a cannon, which fires fairly slowly, along with a laser, which is a lot faster. It can also hold several Fat Boys, which are weapons that cause severe damage and/or totally destroys several craft in sight. It also has autonomous shields, along with an Impact Detector, showing what direction the Raven was hit from when under attack. Along with the Impact Detector in the cockpit display, the Raven also has a radar, showing all enemy craft, obstacles, moon guardian, and Power-Ups within a short range. The display also has a Crystal Compass, showing the direction of where the next closest Moon Crystal is for gathering, along with a guardian meter, which shows how much strength a moon's guardian has when the player faces one. The Raven also has a top land cruising speed of 100, although it is unclear what this “100" is exactly, if it is in miles per hour or some other measurement. Power-Ups There are many Power-Ups that can be picked up on Arctura’s moons that can add to the Raven’s capabilities. *Strength Power-Up–increases cannon’s strength *Stacked Shells–gives cannon double firepower vertically *Double–gives double firepower, but with side-by-side shots, rather than with the Stacked Power-Up *Seeking–shots will specifically seek out enemy targets (only in a duration of 25 shots) *Zig-Zag–causes lasers to zig-zag *Damage Repair–repairs all shield damage to the Raven Miscellaneous The Raven must gather up all Moon Crystals on all moons and the planet Arctura in order to face the end guardian of each domain. Trivia *There is also an Extra Life Power-Up that can be picked up in various places during the game, along with extra Fat Boys. *During the Stellar-Fire cinematric intro, the Raven was said as to supposedly having “enough firepower to destroy a star system” (along with destroying a Draxon mother ship that was much larger than the Raven as well during the intro), yet for some unexplained reason its surface firepower is pretty weak, usually taking several direct hits from its weapons to destroy Draxon craft and guardians during the game. Category:Stellar 7 ships